Seattle Underground
by ubermarc
Summary: the saga is finished here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

The supra handled well allowing him to go 100 around each block, swerving in and out of the rush hour traffic. Quick acceleration and a top speed of 150 meant that the cops just ate his dust. The police were no match for him and soon he had entered the freeway whilst they were wondering if he had gone through the old, run down sewer or into the park. Yet this was only the beginning for, as Dom knew he never could return to the city he had learned to dominate. He had to let go of everything he had achieved, his girlfriend, his supra and all his winnings. It seemed that it was the beginning of the end.

Nevertheless, Dom knew that this day would come some day and already had a backup plan for when he was in major trouble with the law. He had a contact in Seattle, his cousin Rachel. Dom decided that it was time for him to make a much-needed family get together. Once he had got about 50 miles out of the city, Dom knew that the heat was off and pulled into a gas station to us the phone. The only money he had on him was $2 and so he had to hope that it would last. But Dom couldn't remember the number and was severely annoyed and without thinking he slammed the receiver down in a fit, swearing harshly at his useless memory. Dom would have to make his way there are find her, somehow.

It was late evening and the sun had just about to set, so low that Dom was struggling to see. Opening the storage compartment, he found some of Brian's sunglasses he liked to show off with, even if they were fake. Dom realised then just what that pig had done for him, giving him a second lifeline, putting his job on the line. Yet he was the common enemy and so his opinion stayed the same "Stupid pig" he uttered. Putting on the shades, he rode on down the highway. Only another 100 miles were left before Dom was safe, he knew his family would never let him down.

Even though the supra was supped up, a good top speed, it took him another two days before he reached Seattle. Dom had spent most of those days coasting, not rushing to help his cause. Over those days, Dom had chance to reflect over his current situation. Dom worked out that he it would be best to not have any contact with his friends and family left back in Los Angeles. Most likely they would be under the supervision of the police, or having their homes bugged. Dom couldn't take that risk. This really got to the big man, even if she was, at first, his bit on the side, he learned to love her and love her he did. Soon Dom would bring her back, but first he had to build up his profile. Obviously a girl like her needed money to go shopping with!

At about 3 p.m. Dom arrived on the outskirts of Seattle, travelling up a steep hill he eventually got a glimpse his new residence. Seattle was very large, dominated by several skyscrapers, the largest about a couple of hundred feet off the ground. It seemed to dwarf the rest of the town, making the people nearby seem much smaller than ants. A giant bypass boxed in the city; this caught the attention of Dom's eye greatly knowing that it would be perfect for drag races. Time was never on his side and after nearly a week Dom was tired of sleeping in the car, as they supra isn't the most comfiest of vehicles, so he drove on.

Dom hadn't a clue where his cousin lived or worked and so needed to find her fast. Everything he did was rushed, he had only another hour and half before most places closed and he hadn't found out anything. He sped at all times, didn't indicate and overtook in suicidal places. His behaviour caught the attention of the local felony, of which a bike went after him for overtaking on a bend, forcing a car onto the path. Here lay an important decision for Dom, he could either try and lose the heat but face gaining more attention or he could stop and try and talk his way out of the situation. Dom hadn't the time to run away, and anyway he had been for the past week so it was time he stood up and faced his fears. In the nearest possible place, he pulled over.

The officer stopped behind Dom and got off his bike. The officer was quite tall, about 5 foot 5, slim and middle age. He was wearing a black uniform, very tight around his legs giving Dom the first impressions that he probably would bat for the other side. The officer limped towards the supra, it seemed that he had damaged his left leg, never seeming comfortable whilst walking on that leg. Dom lowered his window when the officer bent over and instantly his moustache stood out like a sore thumb. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" Dom asked.

"What makes you so special that you think you own these roads, eh?" He replied.

"Just I'm in a bit of a hurry, my wife… she's giving birth to my first born… I don't want to miss it." Cleverly thought up by Dom as he tried to convince the officer.

"Well I guess that's ok then sonny boy…"Chuckled the officer. "Don't give me that crap." He opened the door and ordered Dom to get out. "Well you don't smell of alcohol and don't look like your on drugs, but still I can't let you drive like some boy racer."

"You what…" Said Dom in amazement. "Think again copper."

The officer grabbed Dom by the throat, slammed him against the car door. "I don't think so punk, this car is now police property, ya can collect it from the depot."

"What!..." Came from a shocked Dom. "You can't do that, its all I have, all I own."

"Shouldn't brake the law son, that's the law, now get out ma sight before I nick ya." The officer pushed Dom away; Dom was angry but was helpless to do anything. In the end he walked away, but that wasn't before he gave the man a good staring.

"Gay boy." Dom shouted back at him, he turned away from the only thing that connected him to Los Angeles. Dom was stuck in a city he'd never been in before, with nothing but of the clothes he wore and the $2 dollars he owned. His life seemed to be getting harder and harder by the minute. Life was certainly a bitch for him. He had to put the whole incident behind him, for finding his cousin was his main priority.

The nearest phone both was about a couple of 100 yards from where the supra was. The officer had called for the police tow truck the collect the car and take it to the depot, Dom could collect it for a small bribe but he had no money and from experience he found it easier to just steal it, tended to be cheaper. He got in the booth and began to search threw the book, for the police had wasted too much time with him meaning he could not use the library to look for her. His cousin wasn't that old, about 21 and so it was unlikely she'd be married. He'd been invited if she had though. It took him a couple of minutes before he had found her name; R. A. Harris. He took a gamble and inserted $1 in cents, for he had no notes. The phone began to ring, and someone answered.

"Hello." Came a friendly, female voice.

"Rachel?" Dom replied. Yet before he could finish what he was about to say, the voice continued.

"Sorry I can't answer the phone…" It was an answer phone, which annoyed Dom, who had to insert the rest of his money now. The phone message beeped, and Dom had about 20 seconds to get his massage across.

"It's Dom; please meet me outside the Library ASAP, its urgent." Dom rushed in. Then his line cut, he was out of dimes. Dom had to hope this would work, as now he had nothing left. It was about 9 o'clock and the city was very quiet, only occasionally someone would drive past. Dom had waited for 5 hours now and all hope had gone. He was very tired and was desperately trying to not drop off.

Then suddenly a car pulled up outside him. He looked at it. The car was a black Nissan 350z. The car had yellow flame vinyl's coming from the wheels and stretching across the side. There was a yellow glow from underneath, which could only be neon. The exhaust must have been massive as the sound the car made sounded like an elephant's war cry. The windows were tinted gold, and then the window wound down, playing a heavy bass tuned. Sounded a lot like Snoop Dogg to Dom, a voice came from inside the car. "Get in, quick." A feminine voice called. Dom cautiously move towards the car and opened the door. It was only then when Dom realised just who had met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Warehouse #14

Dom had got one foot into the Nissan before the driver floored the gas. The car revved up so far that smoke was being produced by the rear wheels at excessive amounts, enough to cover the car, making it invisible to those behind it. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the drivers hand moving towards the handbrake, realising what was about to happen he quickly grabbed the roof and holding on tight he pulled the rest of his body onto the car. Just as he got in the car pulled off producing a long eleven, a couple of metres long. Dom closed the door, yet this proved a great task. The door had been blown fully out due to its monstrous power and it needed a fully outstretched reach to grab the handle.

"How long it's been then, boyo?" Came from the driver, as she shifted from second to third, doing about 70 mph. Dom moved his head around to face his cousin, Rachel. Rachel had once lived in Los Angeles but when she was young her parents decided to move further north, as Los Angeles had become so dangerous. Gun crime was on the increase in the late 80's, scaring off the family.

"A long time, Rachel." He replied. "A lot of things have changed since then … still good to see ya." Rachel was about average height and quite slim. She was slightly tanned over her body, which was toned. She obviously knew how to protect herself! Rachel wasn't the prettiest of people, but was quite cute. She was wearing a low cut black top with jeans on and a lovely necklace; she obviously spent time dressing herself to draw attention to her breasts. "You slut!" Dom thought. Rachel seemed in a hurry, still flooring the gas, power sliding around each corner turning the car a good 80 degrees. "Have I come at a bad time?" Dom asked her.

"Supposed to be at a meeting, but nothing that has set me back too much. Look … you're not a cop are you?" She probed.

"That's the last thing I'd be." He confidently answered.

"Good, because where I'm going isn't … well legal." She said worriedly.

"I guess it runs in the family, a bit obvious if you ask me with you driving around town like this." Said Dom jokily

"I need the cash, that's all I can say, then I'm going straight." She said.

"What d'ya mean, girl." Dom asked.

"Needed some cash for my crib, so I went to a loan shark, ended up racing to pay the interest instead of letting them just break my legs. Last race before I can pay them off." She replied whilst turning her head to look out the side window, she knew just how stupid she had been. "So anyway what brings you here?"

"Long story." He paused whilst he built up his courage. "Look I need a place to say, just for a while whilst I get myself back on my feet again." Knowing what Dom was up to, Rachel was thinking of cheap hotels to go to, but then she remembered that family sticks together, altering her mind.

"You can stay at mine then, but only as long as you absolutely have to." She told Dom.

"Thanks … so is this it then?" They had arrived at an old, worn down warehouse. It was certainly derelict, made of wood; the building had begun to rot. The roof was made of girders and windows, many of which had become grey and dusty, showing he buildings age. So much that bird shit had begun to build up in some areas. The front doors had probably rotted so much that they had fallen off, as they no longer existed.

"Yeah, this is the meet place for tonight." Rachel coasted into the warehouse to reveal some 30 – 40 cars lined up at the sides of the warehouse. There were allsorts of cars from big, powerful American muscle cars like Dom's favourite the dodge viper to sporty European track cars like the Porsche 911. Music was blasting out from several of the cars, the music tended to a mixture of hip-hop and dance music (just with the bass turned right up), much of which Dom had albums of in Los Angeles. He soon recognised the music and it became a symbol of his past life in Los Angeles. He tried to ignore it, focusing more on the rock anthems that he hadn't heard before. Rachel parked her car about half way down on the left, as this was the first space she came across.

"Just going to book my place in tonight's race ok, wont be long." Rachel informed Dom. She got out of her car and walked off to the end of the warehouse, out of his sight. Dom began to look around at what his cousin had parked next to. To the Nissans left was a black Dodge Charger, similar to his late fathers. Dom quickly turned around to face the other way, as he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened whilst racing Brian. The car had scared him then and still now, many hundred miles from Los Angeles; it still sent a shiver down his spine.

To his right was a rare car, a vehicle he wouldn't expect to see modified, one of the only cars he believed to be beautiful. A Cadillac Cien stood before him, Dom proceeded to opened the door and get out to get a closer look. The car was blue with a silver man pointing to the engine stretched across the side. The alloys were painted gold, complete with spinners, which looked like a hurricane. Dom knew that this was a fast car, a specification he had longed for. A car with 720 bhp would slaughter anyone in a drag, with nos it was unbeatable. Then he remembered Rachel, he had to stop her racing, unless she liked blowing thousands of dollars.

Dom to move towards the end, quickening up as he got closer. He scanned the place to see if he could see her and stop her closing in on the deal. He spotted her at 11 o'clock, talking to a bloke near what looked to be an old, run down office. He was quite small, about just short of 5 foot and seemed to have had his fair share of pies over the years. He was wearing a red shirt, black shorts and a pair of brown sandals. He face looked as if he was Mexican, and also included a long, caterpillar like moustache, blue eyes and a lot of stubble on his chin. He was bald but wore a distinct green bandana, probably belonged to gang.

"Dom." Rachel called, as he jogged over to her. "This is my cousin Dominic." She told the stranger. "Dom this is Pedro

"Pleased to meet you, homie." He replied, I a deep Mexican accent. Dom just nodded back to him, he wasn't impressed.

"Pedro is the race organiser around Seattle or event manger as he likes to be called." Rachel said whilst giggling.

"Look Rachel, there's summuts I have to tell, you its about one of the racers." Urgently Dom said.

"It'll have to wait, the race its about to begin." She replied.

"If I don't tell you know the race will become pointless." He rapidly butted in with. Suddenly Pedro announced from a megaphone details about where the race was to begin. Without wasting a second, all the people presents rushed to the sides, towards their cars, leaving the centre clear. Car engines began to roar as they were revved up, and then all the cars began to pour out of the exit. Dom looked around and began to panic; he had been left on his own. Nevertheless, in all the confusion a 350Z pulled up besides him, the door opened and out came an order.

"Jump in, quick." Rachel hadn't quite forgot him. Once he had clambered in, she drove off into the city centre. Dom posed the question to Rachel.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He probed her with.

"Course I do, more street-wise than you obviously think." She replied, quite annoyed at his probing.

Your up against a cien, what were you thinking?" He said.

"I don't know, look I'm desperate for the cash." Worriedly said.

"Pull out now, while you still can, there's always tomorrow." He answered.

"Then I'll have to forfeit my money, I might as well stay in." She replied

"Then let me drive, currently your far too nervous to race and although that's acceptable it's ruining your driving." And Dom was right. All her confidence had suddenly gone, once he mentioned the cien. She couldn't power slide anymore, and resorted to going around the corners slower. She even once spun the car, a sign that she'd lost it. "When I was in L.A., I was top dog on the underground, unbeaten I was for the last two years. Street racing was my life. Give me a chance; you'll increase your chances … it'll pay you for letting me stay."

"I … I don't know." She replied nervously.

"Let me know, soon." She calmly said. Already at the starting line were the other competitors. Sat in the middle was the cien, which Dom had seen earlier, ready to go. A racer of the name Razer was driving the car. He couldn't be seen though; he had his windows tinted, stopping anyone from seeing in.

To the right of the cien was a Honda Civic Type-R. The car was red, with lots of vinyls over it. On the bonnets was a raging tiger, looking like it was jumping out from the engine. On the back there was a massive spoiler, painted yellow to make it stand out. Across the back screen was a massive alpine sign that had been sprayed onto the car. Down each side were the number one and the driver's name, like normal racers have on them. It read Franky, and he was someone who liked racing, as his car shows. Franky was one of the older drivers at 31, he had short blonde hair, medium build and was racing in a suit. He had been racing for a good ten years around Seattle. Franky had just got out of prison for stealing cars and was raring to get back to his old winning ways.

The 350Z soon pulled up, to the left of the cien in the only space possible. The suddenly one of the cars doors opened and a figure ran out into the crowd to watch the race. The driver's side window began to wind down to reveal to the crowd just who was the final racer …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Donuts and racing don't mix

Pedro stepped out in front of the three cars and shouted to the drivers; "We all know what the circuit is?" Both the cien and the civic then flashed their front headlights to acknowledge what he had just said. After realising that the 350Z hadn't responded, he began to jog the left hand side of the car to talk to the driver. Pedro shortly reached the drivers side and as he bent over to the window, he became confused. "Whaaa…" He said surprisingly, believing the driver to be a bit more feminine.

"Look you got a problem asshole with me switching with Rachel?" Dom put forward to Pedro who couldn't understand why this has happened. This made him unhappy and probably changed his opinion on Dom. Pedro hadn't much time to form an opinion on him as he had only met him for a few seconds earlier that day, yet it was this comment that shifted his thoughts, feeling him to be a dickhead.

"Whatever." He replied, but at the same time, mumbled something to himself, most likely offensive.

"Pardon?" Dom said in a more threatening manner, after hearing him mumble something at him. "Are you gunna just sit there like a lemon or tell me the course?"

"If you insist." He paused. "Drive down the high street until you hit the freeway. There is the finishing line, a simple drag race to suit you rookie." Pedro snarled at Dom, thinking that he had gained the upper hand. Pedro knew that he would be able to slaughter him at the finish, believing this to be Dom's first race. Dom retaliated in great fashion. As Pedro was smirking at the prospect of Dom finishing well out in last, Dom opened the door, smacking Pedro right in the face, knocking him straight to the floor.

"That'll wipe the smirk write off your face." Dom replied with. The crowd had reacted mainly in Dom's favour. Cheering him on, many wanting him to finish him off. It seems that even before Dom had raced; he had already gained some fans. Dom showed his appreciation by waving to the crowd as he closed his door. Yet know he had to concentrate on winning this race. Pedro couldn't believe what had happened, though shocked as he was he picked himself up. Realising that his street cred was a state he turned towards Dom and stuck up his middle finger at him, trying so desperately to show he was hard. Yet Dom just took this with a pinch of salt, he was too busy concentrating on the business ahead of him.

Pedro began to slowly, once again, move in front of the drivers. Watched by all the drivers he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and held it upwards. All the drivers began to concentrate on his finger, which could at any moment pull the trigger signifying the start. Time seemed to slow down as everyone in the crowd began to become quiet. Dom began to sweat, knowing that a lot was riding on this race. He knew he had to win, not only to pay off his cousin's debt but also to piss Pedro off. Pedro's finger slowly tightened, pulling the trigger inwards and the gun fired, creating a small puff of smoke. Dom grabbed his handbrake and lowered it to the floor. At the same time he floored the gas whilst slowly lifting his foot off the clutch. The car's back wheels spun around fast but struggled for grip on the tarmac. A lot of rubber was subsequently burnt, producing a lot of smoke from his rear end. Eventually after about a second the car began to make progress moving forward, accelerating quickly.

The crowd behind gained a great view to watch the start of the drag. Of the three cars, of which Franky in the civic gained the best start, wasting no time to get going. Yet this turned out to be all that they would see, the smoke produced by Dom, created a kind of barrier, blinding them from seeing anything that was happening. Although Rachel had darted into the crowd just before the start, see had hitched a lift to the finish line from a friend, and so missed the start of the race.

However, a couple of blocks down from the start was someone that would have been annoyed o miss the start. Sat in a popular diner in town was an officer, on his tea break or donut break, depending on which side you was on. After hearing the gunshot, the policeman got up and ran outside, leaving the half eaten bagel on the table. Then hearing engines roaring like lions do, he got straight onto his radio. There was no doubt what it was, street racing again. He radioed for back up and got in his car and begun to follow the sounds of the engines.

Meanwhile back in the race, the cars had reached about a third of the way. Dom was sitting in first place. It seems that a good driver could easily make his car better than it should be. The cars were powering up a hill and just as Dom had reached the top of it he looked in his side mirror and saw that the cien was powering towards him. Dom had to hope that he had done enough. Franky's civic never looked like winning the drag after his good start, lack of racing over the years had begun to show as he was slow to change gears, causing him to lag behind the other racers.

Dom got half way down the hill and could see the finish line in his sights, then something happened which wasn't quite what he expected. The other two racers pulled off the course and down another street to the right, moving away from the finish. This confused Dom; was he going the right way, he kept asking himself. Then as he just looked in his rear view mirror he saw the reason. Just coming over the hill at that time were a plenty of cop cars, pouring over the top. "Shit." Dom said to himself. Then he realised just who was in the most danger, Rachel.

Dom sped up the finish line to try and find her. As he was driving there, she ran onto the finishing line to congratulate him. Dom then applied the brakes fully to bring the car to a stop. Metres from where she was standing. She ran to Dom to thank him, but all she got from him was: "Get in quick, the heat is on." Looking behind her, she saw just what was coming her way and began to contemplate getting arrested. She ran around the car and got in the other side, shouting at Dom to get a move on. "Wait a moment." He said. "I've got an idea.".

Dom then revved up the car and spun it around. By now all of those at the finishing line had driven off, down the freeway to escape the slammer, including Pedro with all the money. Facing the cop cars Dom began to drive straight at them, in kind of a chicken contest. Dom chose a car to aim at and drove straight at that car, never moving an inch. Dom had to get this just right or he would end up in a coffin or a cell, neither the way he wanted to start his new life in Seattle. With 10 yards between the two cars, neither had moved an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

Then he woke up and realised that it was all a dream.


End file.
